my new life
by Lovhh
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have been mentoring with Haymitch for the past three years when they get a special call from the capitol from two very important people wanting their company. There is no rebellion yet. Review please. This is my first time writing a story like this wish me luck :)
1. Chapter 1

I'm awoken by Effie's perky voice and the bobbing of her wig shaking me awake.

"Katniss wake up its going to be a big, big, big day." she says as I rise from my bed peering into the bright light looking at her with a blurred vision from just awakening.

"Why are you here? The reaping isn't until three months." "Oh dear something bigger than a reaping has come up." she says as I scoff at her ignorance "now your prep team is waiting for you in the other room to make you look fabulous." I roll my eyes as I throw the covers off my body and dreading getting out of my comfortable and warm bed to what awaits me in the other room, plucking, to waxing, and so many more ridiculous capitol enchantments.

I soon begin making my way to the guest room after I've adjusted to the light and open the door to Flavius greeting me and how he can't be live I didn't take his advice on the hair removal treatment and I try not to roll my eyes at the statement as the rest of my prep team greets me and tells me to get undressed so they can prepare me for Cinna.

When my prep team is finished they praised themselves on a job well done and leave the room after putting a green silk robe on me leaving me in the room for a few minutes before Cinna arrives.

"I've missed you girl on fire." "Cinna!" I greet him with the biggest smile and turn around "I suppose you know what's going on?" "Actually I haven't been told yet but Haymitch said he would explain everything as soon as I get you into this." he says holding up a blue dress asking me to take off the robe so he could put me in the blue dress without wrinkling it or ruining my hair. Cinna fixes my dress and turns me around in front of the mirror and I can't help but admire the beauty of the dress. "It looks amazing cinna." "I can't take all the credit because you make it look amazing." Cinna tells me "thank you." I tell him as cinna grasp my hand leading me towards the door and down the stairs where I see Haymitch and peeta in a deep conversation that they don't even notice me and cinna but I'm curious to know what there talking about. "So what's this all about?" I interrupt.

"Well good morning to you to sweetheart." Haymitch tells me with annoyance dripping in his voice.

"Good morning Katniss." Peeta tell me as I finally reach the bottom of the stairs as he looks me up and down turning a different shades of red "good morning Peeta." I say noticing he is wearing the same shade of blue in his suit as on my dress, even Haymitch's tie is matching the color of my dress. Although he's wearing a gray suit with it

"I made us some cheese buns if you would like some." Peeta tells me interrupting my thoughts as I walk over to the two of them seeing a basket of cheese buns. "Thank you." I tell him grabbing one them

"Well what's going on?" "sweetheart were going to the capitol and by the looks of it you and Peeta need to make up quick cause were leaving in 15 minutes." he snarls shuffling out of the room and taking a few cheese buns with him leaving cinna, peeta and me alone.

"I'll wait for you all on the train." cinna says to us grabbing a cheese and walking away.

"Thanks again for the bread." cinna says walking out the door.

"It was no problem." Peeta yells. Turing around racing me and for a few minutes we just glance at each other turning or heads away until Effie walks into my house rushing us out the door yelling about how we can't be late getting on the train and what a big day it's going to be.

As we all finally make our way to the train I still hope for a better explanation of why we have to go to the capitol so I decide to ask Peeta when we get settle on to the train but instead I see him making his way towards me. "Peeta do you know what going on?" "Umm I think Haymitch should tell you." "Peeta please." I ask taking hold of his shoulder realizing its been about 2 month since we've had physical contact with each other and I quickly let go


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haymitch should tell you." "Peeta please." I ask taking hold of his shoulder realizing its been about 2 month since we've had physical contact with each other and I quickly let go while turn my head the other way only to see Haymitch with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Well I see you to are communicating again." he says as me and Peeta look at each other with a light blush on both of our faces giving the room an awkward feel. "Guess not." he says in anguish.

"Katniss has Peeta told you anything." Haymitch asked with a sigh. "No." "Well you know how you were sponsored in your games you and Peeta." Haymitch says looking between Peeta and I

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" I question

"One of your sponsor's was really counting on one of you getting out instead of Cato."

"Why, Who ever want district 12 to win?" I say feeling as though my head is spinning why can't Haymitch just tell me what's going on

"Let's just say that if you two didn't win they would be in serious trouble than they are now." He says taking a long sip of his beer

"Why am I just finding out about this now?"

"Because you're going to meet your two very generous sponsors."

"What's so great about them?" I say looking at Peeta for an explanation getting tired of Haymitch rolling his eyes every time I ask a question.

"Well Katniss its president snow's son and his girlfriend." Peeta tells me with his eyes down

" _Pre_ president snow had a kid!" I ask feeling as though I'm going to pass out from shock.

"Surprisingly yes he's actually you age." Peeta says finally looking at me.

"Good news everybody we will be at the capitol in a few minutes." Effie tells us walking in the room with the widest smile on her obviously not noticing the tensing in the room.

"Thank you for telling us Effie." Peeta tells her. "Oh Peeta so polite. Oh well come on the train is stopping and we must stay on schedule." She says walking out of the train almost tripping over her extremely high heels waving her hand telling us to follow her into one of the capitols fancy vehicles.

"Haymitch is that all I needed to know?" "Katniss." he pauses. "You need to put on a really good show today you. You _need_ to make everyone thinks you love Peeta _everyone."_

 _"_ People already believe I love Peeta."

" _Not_ _everyone."_ He says taking another sip of his beer.

 _"_ Does Peeta know about this?" I say biting my lip.

"Yes. I spoke with him before we got on the train. He wasn't comfortable telling you himself because of the incident." He tells me not looking at as I try to hide my blush

"Oh well... um."

"We must hurry everybody, can't have the president waiting one us." Effie says rushing us out of the car. When everyone is out the car we are greeted by two avox offering us water and a yellow looking man with green hair.

"Hello miss Everdeen and Mr. Mellark I will be your guide for today please follow me we can't waste any time." he says Turing on his heel walking away from us as I turn my head over to Peeta "ready.' I ask peeta. "ready." he said after a long breathe when I take hold of his hand. "Well kids let's all put on a good show." Haymitch tells us jogging catch up with the guide with both peeta and me right behind him never letting our hands break apart. As were running I finally locate our guide who is staring at the doors of the mansion.

"I would like to introduce you both to president snow's mansion." the guide says Turning his head towards us. "It's beautiful isn't. The pride you both must feel being invited to a place of such beauty and history." he says with so much pride in his voice. With the peacekeepers opening the doors to the presidents mansion letting us inside and quickly shutting it behind us.

"Over here." the peacekeeper tells us leading us into a ball room where two people are slowly dancing until the girl spots us causing her male partner to look our way before a smile forms on his face making his way over to Peeta and I.

"Sorry we didn't greet you at the door we thought you were going to get here a little late."

"Well you can thank our escort Effie for that." Peeta tells him with his charming smile as the blonde hair man chuckles as I look behind e seeing Effie's light blush "of course." the man said acknowledge Effie

"It's nice to see you again as well Haymitch." "Yeah you two." "I see your still drinking." the man says with a look of disgust on his face as if he now all that Haymitch had been through "yep." is all Haymitch said "well I would like you all to meet my girlfriend Desiree."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's nice to see you again as well Haymitch." "Yeah you two." "I see your still drinking." the man says with a look of disgust on his face as if he now all that Haymitch had been through "yep." is all Haymitch said "well I would like you all to meet my girlfriend Desiree."

The browned haired girl stepped up from behind the other guy giving me a bright smile that reminded me of rue.

"Hello Katniss, peeta, I'm very big fans of yours from your display at the 74 hunger games."

"Thank you it means a lot." peeta said hold his hand out for the Desiree to shake but they both became distracted by the two peace keepers entering the room.

"president snow would like to speak with you." One of the peace keepers said with no emotion in his voice making my insides turn as I look towards peeta wondering what we could have done to upset him this time.

"Oh just me or will peet- ." "Not you miss Everdeen. miss Blake follow me." the peacekeeper says cutting me off and walking away as Desiree looks at peeta once more "maybe next time." she told him her voice quavering an octave as she turns back around and begins the trail the peace keeper took with a little jog as to avox's begin to walk up to us.

"Can you please get there things and escort them to their rooms." The man tells the avox as they both nod their heads.

"I will meet with you all at dinner time please freshen up and enjoy yourselves he says while leaving the room a glint of fear and sorrow in his eyes and I can't help but wonder why.

"Well that was a nice wasn't it? Now let all make oursevels presentable for the president and his son we all should want to make a good impression." Effie says looking at me when she said that "of course we will Effie." Peeta tells her as the avox's begin placing her bags in her room breathing heavily from the long walk up the stairs

"oh and one more thing Katniss, please try to look like you enjoy conversation and join into it as well you can't let peeta do all the talking for you." She says closing her room door.

"Well that was interesting." Peeta sys with a soft laugh. "Yeah I guess it was." haymitch says with a strained smile on his face with the avox's coming back the stairs with all of our bags leading us to another room.

"But Effie's right Katniss you have to engage in conversation a little more." he says as the avox's stop at the second door to the right. "president snow didn't ask you both to come to hear silence he wants to now more just don't let him find out to much." he says walking into his own room turning around once more. "James and Desiree are very different from the other capitol citizens get to know them without telling them too much about yourselves." he tells us closing the door but freezes. "Katniss just be yourself." he says finally closing the door.

As I turn towards Peeta seeing the sad smile on his face it hits me that we will both be sharing a room and I curse myself for not thinking ahead. "So it's just us know." he smiles towards me as I give him a small smile.

"Yeah I guess it is." I tell him as we continue smiling at on another creating an awkward vibes until one of the avox's tap on Peeta's shoulder showing him and I where to go and were both silent the whole way till we get to our room and I realize that one of my bags were left downstairs.

"Um peeta I one of my bags were left downstairs I'm going to go and get it I'll be back."

"Katniss."

"Yes peeta" "if you want I can sleep on the floor I don't want to make you uncomfortable with all that has happened in the past few months." peeta tells me with a deep red blush on his face.

"Oh no peeta it fine. I don't want you to sleep on the floor." I say knowing that president snow wouldn't be fond of such an idea even if that's what I wanted, I think turning around feeling the warmth in my face from the thought of sleeping in the same bed as peeta after so long I say to myself heading towards the stairs.

After I get down the last few steps of the stairs I see my bag laying untouched in the middle of the ballroom. I walk over a few more steps and pick it up when I hear someone cry from outside the same door that Desiree had went through earlier.

being curious I walk over to the door and open it a little seeing Desiree holding her whole body and shaking from head to toe with tears streaming down her face as James tries to console her by hugging her and whispering things into her ear when all of a sudden she starts yelling and screaming at him telling him she hates him and this was all his fault and so many more hateful things until three peacekeepers come by. One holding a green tube awhile the other two hold her down so that the other one can inject her with the liquid.

I look into her eyes and I see all the light in her brown eyes vanish giving me a flashback of when I was in the arena with rue watching her die in front of me. The tears start pouring out of my eyes as the two peacekeepers drag her away "Katniss." I hear someone say almost falling through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I look into her eyes and I see all the light in her brown eyes vanish giving me a flashback of when I was in the arena with rue watching her die in front of me. The tears start pouring out of my eyes as the two peacekeepers drag her away "Katniss." I hear someone say almost falling through the door.

Slowly turning around to see peeta halfway down the stairs. I quickly rub the tears away from my eyes but it's too late and I already see the compassion in his eyes and I turn around towards the door seeing James walking this way and I begin to panic quickly running up the rest of the stairs skipping a step while grabbing peeta's hand as he stares at me with wide eyes from the shock pulling him up the rest of the stairs ignoring his questions and protest dragging him back to our room till he begins to comply but once we reach the top of the stairs I drop my bag and peeta tries to pick it up but I pull him into the hallway. "Peeta common." I whisper pulling him towards our room till we finally get inside both breathing heavily.

"What the heck was that all about Katniss." peeta yells barely catching his breath.

" _I saw_ I saw peeta we shouldn't have come here." I tell him unable to fully catch my breath

"What happened Katniss?"

"They did something to her peeta."

" _They?_ They who? What girl?"

 _Knock knock_

we both turn our heads to the door and I look at peeta with wonder in my eye hoping that the peacekeeper aren't going to try to do the same thing to me and peeta as they did to Desiree.

"Who is it?" I say with my voice breaking

"It's James I was going to check on everybody when I saw a bag laying in the middle of the stair way." James tells us through the door.

"Okay." I say slowly opening the door seeing my bag in his hand and a soft smile.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." he says between me and peeta his smile turning into a smirk because our faces our still red from running. I immediately begin to fill uncomfortable with the thought.

" _oh_ no we were just _um_." "We were just getting comfortable in our room like you told us." peeta interrupts with a tone that make my face burn at the thought as James looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"Well I apologize you to can get back to that." he says dropping the bag next to the door. "One more thing dinner is in a hour." he says shutting the door.

When I look at peeta's face is blank and he just starts laughing. "Do you think this is funny? I almost had a heart attack and that silly little remark you made didn't help either peeta." "Common Katniss lighten up a little." "It's not funny." I say sounding somewhat like a small child. "Your right it's hilarious. you should have seen your face when he knocked on the door." he says laughing even harder and I just can't help but join in realizing how long it's been since I've laughed like this hoping it doesn't end.

"So what happened out there?" peeta ask me trying to catch his breath after laughing for over five minutes and the smile on my face fades off as I explain to him what I saw when I went to go get my bag.

"What do you think they did to her?"

"I don't know peeta? What if they killed her?" _the thought makes me sick_. I tell him going through the bags of clothes looking for something to wear for dinner hoping cinna didn't pack to many flashy things in my bag.

"I don't think they would just kill her Katniss that's just not how snow works." peeta tells me walking over to his bags going through his clothes

"Well what do you think happened to her?" I ask him pulling out a red dress with a sweetheart neck line from my bag.

"I think that they just gave her something to keep her quiet. Snow doesn't like it when people try to cause a scene." he said getting out a plaid shirt and jeans turning towards me.

"You think this is okay?" he ask me changing the subject but I ignore it and answer his question. "I think it's a little too casual wouldn't want Effie picking out your clothes would you?"

You're right it's too simple for the capitol. "he says putting the clothes back into the bag and pulling out a suit a plain white shirt and black pants "better?" he ask "much." I tell him looking towards the other door

"Do mind if I take a shower first peeta?"

"No not at all."

"Thanks." I tell him getting up from off the floor grabbing my dress and heading towards the bathroom.

Opening the door I see fluffy towels hung up on hooks and a huge mirror along the marble walls.

I see an empty hook that I place my dress and bag of makeup walking off the soft carpet and onto the cold white tiles passing the tub and walking into the shower. Seeing all of the options of and smells I press the button that doesn't have a sent just the soap on not wanting to smell like roses the whole day.

As I feel the heat form the shower I start to lose track of time feeling so relaxed. I soon realize that I've stayed in the shower long enough stepping on the cold tiles turning on the body dryer that blows warm air on me while untangling my hair. Once I feel dry enough I walk towards the mirror taking out some blush and lipstick from my bag putting it on just like Cinna taught me after months of practice.

then slipping on my black heels and putting on my dress looking in the mirror once more before putting my hair in its signature braid feeling satisfied with the way I look walking out of the bathroom and into the room looking around for Peeta.

Soon realizing he isn't here and I begin to panic thinking that maybe James found out I saw what happened too Desiree and decided to do something to Peeta as punishment for both of us. I quickly rush out the room till I end up at Haymitch's and start banging on the door almost falling on Haymitch as he drags me inside the room.

"Where Peeta?" I asked my nerves all over the place.

"he's is using my bathing since you nearly took 20 minutes in the shower and an extra 10 minutes to get ready I suppose." Haymitch says.

Allowing me relax a little more knowing Peeta's safe.

"What's got you all shaken up sweetheart." he ask me question

"Haymitch I really don't want to talk about it right know." I say rubbing my ear letting him know that they might be listening he nodes his head understanding seeing the other door as Peeta walks through the door with a towel wrapped around his waist looking up at me with a deep red blush on his face grabbing his clothes from the T.V stand a few inches away from him and heading into the bathroom not breaking eye contact with me until he shut the door.

Haymitch tries to get my attention away from the bathroom door waving his hand back and forth until I finally look at him.

"Wow I didn't know you two were getting along so well again." he tells me putting on shoes that kids would normally wear for reaping's.

"It's not like that."

"Katniss you love him he loves you. Don't want to admit it that's fine but right know you need to understand that you and Peeta are a team. Whatever you do or say reflects on the both if you."

"I know Haymitch I'm just not ready for that and I don't want to confuse him especially after the incident and Aston winning the games last year. It's been weird with us for a while."

"I get that Katniss I really do but were in snows house now and were playing his game by his rule. You don't want to lose." He tells me looking into my eyes.

"Haymitch enough of the speech already I get it." I tell annoyed rolling my eyes landing back on the bathroom door seeing Peeta.

"So Haymitch gave you the lecture too I hear." Peeta say's standing in front of the bathroom fully dressed with a wide smile on his face. "Yeah he did." I tell him softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Haymitch gave you the lecture too I hear." Peeta say's standing in front of the bathroom fully dressed with a wide smile on his face. "Yeah he did." I tell him softly.

"Well don't you all look lovely?" Effie says standing by the door with two avox's behind her

"Thank you Effie." I hear peeta say from a distance looking at him through the corner of me eye.

"You are very welcome peeta." Effie says "well Jake has told me that dinner is ready and we can start heading to the dining room" she tells us clapping her hands together making her new blue wig bobble with the action as we all begin walking out of the door before Effie stops in her tracks turning around reminding us about manners. As well as telling haymitch to hold off on the liquor as she turn back around walking to the dining room with us all behind her along the two avox's.

We make our way to the dining room with president snow and Jake along with his girlfriend Desiree already at the table observing us while the avox's begin to pull chairs out for us. I take my seat between peeta and haymitch not trying to be very close to president snow.

"So miss Everdeen how are you enjoying your visit so far mph. notice anything exciting here in Panem." president ask staring me down with his snake eyes as I try not to gag from inhaling his horrible scent now that it's finally hits me

"It's been nice." I lie keeping my voice stern and muffled trying hard not to breathe the smell of the horrible roses in again turning forward.

"Well we hope you are enjoying your stay Katniss. Right Desiree?" Jake says getting no response from the girl her eyes seeming frozen in fear only shaking her head yes messing with her food as the forks and spoons begin clanking and clicking again filling the silence. It was like that for about ten minutes with us all digging into to the roasted goose and mash potatoes until one of the peacekeepers walked into the room catches everybody attention.

"excuse me Mr. president but Mrs. Flanks has just arrived just like you and Mr. Jake requested." He tells us leaving the room just as quickly as he came. Then all of a sudden the table starts to shake but not because of natural disaster but because Desiree is shaking vigorously while shaking her head so much that she falls out of her chair. The avox's move quickly trying to help her up but Jake just tells them to stay away.

While Desiree begins curling herself into a ball repeatedly saying "I don't want to go. please don't make me go." rocking back and forth as Jake leans down trying to comfort her rubbing circles on her back while an older woman starts walking into the room with a different kind of serum in her hand then I had seen earlier.

Slowly walking over to Desiree unnoticed. The woman soon gets close enough to slide the serum into her arm making her relax as her muscles begin to clench and unclench. "Thank you Mrs. Flank had you come any later I don't know what I would've done." Jake says shaking the older woman's hand as she smoothed out her gray hair. "It was no problem I'm always here to help she says looking directly into my eyes."

"Well I'm just going to get her up to bed you all enjoy your dinner." he tells us lifting Desiree off her feet picking her up while her eyes begin to drop. She looks around the room once more before completely passing out while Jake takes her out of the dining room.

"Mrs. Flank why don't you meet me in my office so we can talk about… Miss Blake's _prescription_." Snow says throwing his napkin on the table. "Oh and one more thing you should all get some rest tonight tomorrow could be _interesting_." he tells us walking out of the room with Mrs. Flank right behind him

"well you heard the president we have a big big day tomorrow." Effie says with a stupid grin of her face as she gets out of her seat. "We should all get an early start for tomorrow. Who knows what kind of adventures could take place." she says as if nothing ever happened leaving the dining room with a wobble of her wig and a smile on her face.

"We should have never come here." haymitch says taking a swing of his whiskey and licking his lips. "I don't like the way that lady was looking at you two." he tells us "it feels like their up to something… something very bad." he says taking another sip of the whiskey.

"People from the capitol always look at us like that." peeta says putting his fork down on his plate.

"This was something different it seemed like she was… I don't know you saw what she did to that girl." haymitch says gulping down the last of his drink.

"I wonder what they gave her." Peeta says.

"You think they gave her the same thing from earlier?" Haymitch asked me

"No, this one knocked her out the one before was just to calm her down." I tell them

"Well mayb-."

"no, we can't speak about this anymore, not here we wouldn't want anyone to be listening just go to bed and well talk about this in the morning." Haymitch tells us getting out of his chair taking the bottle of whiskey with him out of the room leaving me and peeta alone as we finish our meals and head back up to our rooms in silence.

"Katniss did you hear that?"


End file.
